Miracle
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: Alice and Jasper get pregnant against all odds and gives hope to the other Cullen Women
1. A Vampire Pregnancy?

Alice Cullen couldn't believe it. She had gone to Carlisle to get checked out, she had been feeling sick for the past couple week and she was never sick. The news she received shocked her, she was pregnant.

Carlisle POV

I couldn't believe what I had seen. I decided on a whim to give Alice an ultrasound because I couldn't find out what was wrong with her. She kept complaining of stomach cramps and dizziness. I had seen the dizziness when she was hunting the night before. She had got a deer and as she was drinking the blood, she began to rock back and forth and almost pass out. I looked at many conditions and most wouldn't apply to vampires, as I looked at pregnancy I looked amazed. I didn't know if it was possible, I thought it wasn't but maybe the Volturi knew for sure. When I called to ask, they told me only a miracle would make it possible. That's how I knew to do an ultrasound for the slight chance that Jasper and Alice conceived.  
"Carlisle, your wife is on the phone" a nurse said peeking her head in and smiling at the young looking doctor.  
"Ah perfect" Carlisle said as the nurse smiled at his comment, in her mind she thought they were a young couple who obviously were newly married. Who knew they had been together hundreds of years.  
"Esme darling what do you need" Carlisle said in a sweet voice as Esme's disappointment could be heard through the phone.  
"Carlisle, what is the Volturi talking about you asking them about the possibilities of a vampire pregnancy" Esme asked as Carlisle didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell Esme about Alice's pregnancy due to the fact that Jasper might not even though yet.  
"Listen. You will know soon alight" Carlisle said as the same nurse poked her head in to tell him about a car accident victim that came into the ER.  
"Listen I will talk to you when I get home ok" Carlisle said as he hung up the phone and hurried to the ER.

Alice's POV

Pregnant, wow that is something not to be expected. I guess I am freakier than before. I am a pregnant vampire. Esme walked by me and smiled. I needed to go shopping but I needed to tell someone to get it off my chest. I then got a vision, me being hugged by everyone and having Jasper rub my belly still flat belly. Hopefully everything would turn out ok.

About an hour later I sat on my pink laptop doing my latest obsession. Online shopping! Bella said that it was only a matter of time before I discovered this. She was right; I was able to buy anything I wanted at all hours of the night, which for me was a lifesaver.  
"Hey" Jasper said walking in and kissing my head.  
"Hey, what do you think about buying a new car" I asked as she kept typing on her laptop. "I was thinking about a SUV or something but not a mini van, seriously I hate those things urg" I continued as Jasper looked at me shocked.  
"Why would you want a new car, you just got your yellow Porsche from Edward" He said not understanding where I was coming from with this request.  
"Well you need a car after all and I thought you might like something….manly" I said trying to find the words to describe a SUV.  
"Um are you ok, you never act like this" Jasper said as I smiled, I wasn't quite ready to tell Jasper that I was expecting our child by some sort of odd miracle.  
"Well I was thinking I would get a Lamborghini Gallardo" Jasper said as his eyes lit up.  
"Oh well that's nice but it's only a two seatter" I said as Jasper but his arms around me.  
"Well ya for you and me" Jasper said as I looked a little less than excited.  
"Well um I was thinking more than two seats, you know I might want to take Edward and Bella somewhere" I said as Jasper almost laughed at me.  
"Ok Alice what is going on you are acting very strange" Jasper said as I slightly smiled. It's now or never I thought as I lifted up the laptop screen showing Jasper a white onesie that said I love my daddy.  
"Why are you looking at baby stuff, oh my god Bella is pregnant" Jasper said as I shook my head.  
"No Bella isn't pregnant, I am" I said as I took a deep breath and looked at him pleading.  
"How but I thought" Jasper said as I cut him off kissing him.  
"It's a miracle, Jasper Hale we made a miracle" I said as Jasper picked me up and kissed me passionately.  
"I can't believe it, were having a baby" Jasper said as I nodded  
"Excuse me" Rosalie said as she looked at us shocked.  
"I'm Pregnant!" I said bouncing over to her just to get a glare.  
"Great Nice wonderful" Rosalie said sarcastically as she stormed out of the room with Jasper and I following closely.


	2. Vision of 2

Esme POV

I could feel the tension in the house, something was not right. I couldn't put my finger on it but I could tell something big was about to happen.  
"Alice I can't believe you, how could you and Jasper do this to me" Rosalie screamed as she stormed through the living room where Emmitt, Edward, and Bella joined in the chase of Rosalie.  
"Wait" Edward yelled as everyone stopped and looked around. "What are we doing this for? What is this about" he continued as Rosalie got angrier.  
"Alice. She's pregnant" Rosalie said as she began to get tears in her eyes again as everyone looked shocked.  
"Alice, you're pregnant" Edward said as his golden eyes widened.  
"Yes I am, Jasper and I are going to have a baby" Alice said surprisingly calm.  
"How did this happen?" Emmitt asked as Alice shrugged her shoulders.  
"Carlisle said he it was truly a miracle" Alice said as I thought in my head about what had been said earlier. That is why he asked about the vampire pregnancy.  
"No you did this on purpose, just to make me mad" Rosalie said sitting on the couch crying in Emmitt's arms.  
"Rosalie, I wouldn't do that to you, if I could trade places and make you pregnant I would" Alice said as Jasper put his arms around her waist and she rested her body against his.  
"So how exactly does this vampire pregnancy thing work?" Bella asked thinking surely it isn't the same as a human pregnancy.  
Before Alice could answer with her I don't know, Carlisle walked into the room.  
"Well, according to the Volturi, they have had no record of a vampire pregnancy. So this will be a first" Carlisle said as I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

Alice POV  
I could see Esme and Rosalie wanting to know how so they themselves could get pregnant.  
"Now before anyone gets any ideas, I want Alice's pregnancy to progress so we can see how it affects her, so far a lot of the early pregnancy symptoms are the same between humans and vampires" Carlisle said as he came and hugged me.  
"Wait, So is there a possibility that Alice could…" Bella asked as Carlisle looked with a grim face.  
"That's the thing about the unknown in medicine, there is always the possibility of things not turning out right" Carlisle said as everyone looked at me somberly as if looking for me to answer what I was going to do about this or could possibly be going through my mind.  
"This is my baby, I am already attached to it and if I lose my life giving birth to my child, so be it" I said as Jasper looked at me sadly and smiled.  
"I love you" He whispered into my ear as I began to realize how bad this could be.

The next day, Jasper, Esme, Bella, and I went to the car dealership to buy a couple new cars. At the end of the day, I walked out with a Porsche Cayenne Turbo S, Jasper bought a black Cadillac Escalade, and Esme bought an Audi Q7. While Jasper and Emmitt drove around in the new Escalade, I went shopping online. I went on motherhood maternity and saw they had adorable plush animals that I just loved so I bought all of the avaible ones.  
"Hey love what are you looking at" Jasper said as he saw the little stuffed animals on the screen.  
"I like these for the baby" I said as Jasper smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"So do I, I can't wait to see this little one" Jasper said as he rubbed my belly.  
"I know I wonder what the baby is going to be" Alice said as she got a vision.  
"Twins" was all that Alice could say


	3. Boy and Girl

4 months later.  
Carlisle was shocked to see how similar a vampire pregnancy was to a human pregnancy. Everything was on track with Alice and she was beginning to grow a round belly. Carlisle had converted a guest room into the room that Alice would deliver her baby in and Jasper and the guys started on the baby nursery that only had a crib, changing table, and rocking chair in it. They weren't sure what the baby was going to be at the moment. The Volturi couldn't tell them anything and wanted to keep Alice and the baby to see what the baby's power would be. To which Alice said no to immediately.

Alice and Jasper went to the hospital that day to have another ultrasound done. Today they would find out the sex of their baby and if the baby was developing alright.  
"I'm so excited" Alice said as they walked hand in hand into the hospital and saw Carlisle standing there.  
"Hey guys are you ready to find out" Carlisle asked as Jasper nodded excitedly.  
They walked into the room where the ultrasound machine was located and Alice was asked to change into a hospital gown so they could do the ultrasound. When the lights were turned off, Carlisle put the gel on Alice's belly and soon the image of a baby showed up on the screen.  
"Love look it's our baby" Jasper said as he held Alice's hand as Carlisle kept moving the wand of the machine on Alice's pale belly.  
"Here are the baby's legs and gentile would you like to know the sex" Carlisle asked as Alice nodded excitedly.  
"Well it's a girl" Carlisle said as he smiled at Alice smile and kissed Jasper.  
"Wait. There is another baby" Carlisle said as he shift over to another baby that was looking at its fist.  
"Twins" Jasper said as he kissed Alice and she smiled she saw the vision of her babies.  
"The second baby is a boy" Carlisle said as he smiled at them.

These are the names i like for the baby girl and baby boy. Girl Names: Nikki, Audrina, Alexis, Aurora, Harlow; Boy Names: Jayden (or Jaiden), Brody, Brandon, Jaxon  
or you can suggest one


	4. Shopping and Names

Alice and Jasper got home from the hospital and Rosalie met them at the door.  
"So I think we need to talk Alice" Rosalie said as Jasper nodded and Alice and Rosalie walked into the living room to talk.  
"Alice, I have come to realize that I have not been fully supportive of what is happening with you right now. I just can't understand why Emmitt and I cannot have a child. I want a child so bad and you get to have one" Rosalie said as Alice smiled interrupting her.  
"Actually two, I'm having twins" Alice said as Rosalie smiled at her.  
"Wow twins, I want to be the best aunt for the little babies" Rosalie said as she rubbed her little belly.  
"Of course, Aunt Rosalie is going to be the babies' favorite aunt" Alice said as Rosalie hugged her.  
"Along with her Aunt Bella" Bella said walking in to the living room and sitting next to Alice.  
"Ya I mean having these babies are going to be so loved" Alice said as Jasper came in and Alice got up and kissed him.  
"So we are going to go upstairs and lay down together, we will talk to you later" Alice said as Jasper picked her up and carried her up the stairs.  
When they got into the room Jasper kissed her and laid her on the bed.  
"You look so beautiful with that belly" he said as Alice took off her baggy shirt to expose a tight pink tank top that showed off her growing belly as Jasper laid down next to Alice as she kissed him and he leaned down and kissed her belly twice as Alice smiled at him.  
"How do I look" Alice said as Jasper smiled at her and went back up to her face.  
"You look beautiful, our babies are growing so quickly" Jasper said as he looked up to see Alice just staring  
"We need to go shopping" Alice said as Jasper laughed at her.  
"Ok well I'm gonna hunt, so ask Rosalie if she wants to go" Jasper said as he went to find Emmitt and Edward.  
Alice tried to get up but her petite frame and round belly made that hard.  
"Help. I can't get up" Alice said as she rocked back and forth trying to get up.  
"Ha nice job Alice, you want up" Emmitt said as he stood to far away to help her up.  
"Yes Emmitt I want up, help me up" Alice said as she kept rolling trying herself to get up.  
"Haha you're like a turtle" Emmitt said laughing as Jasper ran into the room.  
"Alice sweetie I forgot that you needed help up" Jasper said as he pulled Alice up and kissed her as Emmitt kept laughing.  
"Emmitt why didn't you help her up" Jasper asked as Alice got a pissed off look on her face.  
"He said I was like a turtle" Alice said as she walked out of the room to find Bella.  
Jasper glared at him and walked out to the room to get Edward.  
Bella sat with Edward on the couch as Alice walked into the living room and sat down with next to them.  
"What's wrong" Edward said as he looked concerned as Alice rubbed her belly while she pouted.  
"Emmitt called me a turtle cause I couldn't get up and I was just rolling around" Alice said as she got a hug from Bella.  
"You're not a turtle, you're pregnant with little babies" Bella said as Alice smiled.  
"Let's go shopping" Alice said as Bella nodded and Edward got up and walked away.

Rosalie, Bella, and Alice went to baby's r us to register for the babies and buy a few things. When they walked in they went straight to the baby bedding against the back wall.  
"Aw Alice you should get this one" Bella said as she pointed to black and white bedding set and Rosalie smiled.  
"I think it would be perfect for this little guy but for the little girl we gotta do pink" Alice said as Rosalie picked it up and lifted the bedding set into the cart and Alice scanned the rest of the set for her gift registry.  
"Who's buying the cribs" Bella asked as she heard a voice call their names from behind them.  
"Esme, what are you doing here" Rosalie asked as she smiled at her "mother".  
"Um. Well I had to buy something" Esme said as Alice smiled at her. Alice had a vision right before they got there that Esme and Carlisle bought them two black cribs for the babies.  
"Well would you like to shop with us" Bella asked as Esme looked excited.  
"Of course I would love to help my girls shop for the new additions" Esme said as Alice smiled as they walked by pink and white bedding set and Alice stopped and looked up at the bedding set.  
"This one is it" Alice said as they all walked over and all smiled at once. Esme put it in the cart as they walked over to the clothes and started looking at pink and blue baby clothes. A lot of stuff that said I love mommy and I love daddy. Rosalie and Bella even bought bibs that said I love my aunt and I love my uncle, Lots of dresses and little outfits too.  
By the end of the shopping trip, Alice's baby registry was complete and she bought the crib bedding sets, blankets, bibs, strollers, and clothes.  
As they went through the line the lady at the counter smiled.  
"When are you due" the lady asked as Alice smiled.  
"Four months from now. I'm having twins" Alice said smiling rubbing her belly.  
"That will be $1667.40" the cashier said as Alice pulled out her credit card and paid the amount.  
Once they got home they put everything into the room and when the guys came back they were shocked by the amount of bags that they had.  
"Went a little overboard honey" Jasper said as he kissed her cheek and carried her into the bedroom.  
After they made love, they laid in bed together and Alice smiled after having a vision.  
"Jayden Edward and Audrina Jayde Cullen-Hale" Alice said as Jasper smiled.  
"I love it" he said kissing her again.

thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! what do you guys think of the names i picked!


	5. Earlier than Expected

Three Months Past quickly after finding out the sex and the impending birth of Jayden and Audrina was quickly approaching, nobody knew it would be this fast.  
"Jasper please come here" Alice yelled as Jasper ran up the stairs and saw Alice grabbing her belly.  
"I think the babies are coming" Alice said as Jasper picked her up and yelled for Edward to call Carlisle. Bella came down to where they set up for the births in the spare room.  
"Hey Alice" Bella said smiling grabbing her hand as Alice had another contraction.  
"Bella this can't be happening, I'm only eight months pregnant today, what if something is wrong with the babies" Alice said as she winced again.  
Carlisle ran into the room quickly as Alice looked at him grateful that he was there.  
"Ok Alice you are doing great so far. We're going to do an ultrasound to check the babies' positions" Carlisle said as Rosalie wheeled the machine in and Carlisle began to do an ultrasound.  
Alice saw the babies come up on the screen and Carlisle looked amazed.  
"Ok Alice we are going to do a c-section" Carlisle said calmly almost knowing ahead of time that a c-section was going to have to happen.

The next chapter is the babies birth. What should the babies be

Human or Vampire?


	6. Jayden Brandon and Audrina Jayde

The interments were out and Alice was laid on the table while Carlisle and Esme prepared for the c-section. The whole family was going to help out with the births. Bella, Esme, and Rosalie were going to take care of the babies after they were born. Emmitt, Edward and Carlisle were going to perform the c-section.  
"Ok Alice we are ready for the c-section to start" Carlisle said as Esme walked away from the table after giving Alice a kiss on the forehead.  
Carlisle made the cut on Alice's pale skin  
"Are you ready mommy" Jasper said as he kissed Alice's cheek and Alice had a grin on her small pale face.  
"Ya if you are daddy" Alice said as she gripped Jasper's hand. Soon a small cry was heard through the room.  
"Alice, it's a boy" Carlisle said as he lifted up the very pale baby from Alice's womb and Jasper looked on in amazement.  
"Ok Alice and here is the baby girl" Carlisle said as the little girl let out a shrill cry.  
"Oh my god their here" Alice said kissing Jasper on the cheek.  
"I love you so much" Jasper said as Alice kept kissing his face and holding his hand.  
"I love you too" Alice said as Jasper got up and went over to the new baby boy and girl.  
"Honey they are beautiful" Jasper said as Esme smiled at him.  
"They are healthy surprisingly" Esme said as she and Rosalie wrapped the babies up and handed the little boy to Jasper and took the little girl to Alice.  
"She's so beautiful" Alice said holding the little girl in her arms as Carlisle sat her up in bed.  
"Alice you did beautifully, now I need to check the children as well as figure out if they have any powers" Carlisle said as he and Esme took the babies aside. They soon came back with the babies who were calmly looking around the room.  
"They are both vampires, we do not know the extent of what their powers are yet" Carlisle said as he handed the boy back to Alice and the girl to Jasper.  
"Do you have names for the babies" Bella asked as she had the papers for them to fill out.  
"Jayden Brandon and Audrina Jayde Cullen-Hale" Alice said as Jasper looked at her shocked.  
"You changed his middle name" Jasper said as Alice smiled.  
"You know where that comes from" Alice said as Jasper smiled.  
"Yes I do know where that comes from" Jasper said as Bella filled out the paperwork and handed it to Alice and Jasper to sign.  
Rosalie walked in with a smile on her face and hugged Alice.  
"Oh my god they are so beautiful and so calm" Rosalie said as Jasper smiled and Audrina began to whimper.  
"Well Jayden does get the calm from me" Jasper said as he handed Audrina to Alice who began to calm down the baby girl.  
"She's hungry and so am I" Alice said as Jasper looked into both Alice and Audrina's eyes and saw them getting darker.  
"Carlisle what should we feed them" Jasper asked as Carlisle looked at him questionably.  
"I think blood should be fine. They are both vampires so it should be fine. Jasper you need to hunt for Alice and the kids right now" Carlisle said as Jasper nodded and grabbed two baby bottles and a plastic jug for the blood and he went out with Esme following.  
Soon Jasper came back to find the room empty but turned around to see Bella and Edward each holding a baby and Alice sitting on the couch with a pillow on her lap.  
"Here" He said handing the jug to Alice who began to drink immediately.  
"I'll feed Audrina and Edward can feed Jayden" Jasper said as Bella watched Edward feed the little newborn baby boy.  
"You would be such a good daddy" Bella said as she kissed Edward's cheek.


	7. Babies' First Birthday

One Year passed by very quickly for the Cullen family. Today was now Audrina and Jayden's first birthday. They grew so much within the first year and they both had become very beautiful infants. They both had black hair, Audrina's was curly and Jayden's was straight. Audrina was tiny for her age and had her mother's personality and Jayden was very soft-spoken like his father.  
"Ma…Ma Ma Ma" Audrina babbled as Alice walked in and picked up Audrina in one arm as Jasper picked Jayden up.  
"Da" Jayden said as Jasper kissed his cheek with Jayden giggling at him.  
"Happy Birthday my beautiful little babies" Alice said as Audrina opened her little mouth and gave Alice a big slobbery open mouth kiss. They walked down stairs and Esme met them at the bottom to take one of the babies.  
"Hey" Jasper said as Esme grabbed Jayden and began to bounce him as he giggled.  
"Here honey" Alice said as she gave Audrina to Jasper and Audrina gave him a giant open mouth slobbery kiss like she did to Alice earlier.  
"Oh thank you honey" Jasper said as the little girl smiled at him.  
Alice marveled in the sight of seeing Jasper with his little daughter who looked just like her.  
"So we are almost set for the party" Esme said as Alice snapped out of her thoughts with a smile.  
"Perfect" Alice said as she saw the pink princess and green camouflage decorations.  
The babies looked at the shiny decorations as the rest of the family walked in.  
"Well were taking the babies hunting with us, who would like to go with us" Jasper asked as Alice smiled.  
"Isn't that dangerous" Esme asked as Jasper grabbed the two baby slings and put them on.  
"Oh my god look Rose Jasper is having a baby" Emmitt yelled as Rosalie elbowed him in the gut.  
"But Rose isn't it funny" Emmitt said as Rosalie gave him a glare.  
"No it isn't, when we have our baby you are so wearing it got it" Rosalie said as Alice looked at her questionably.  
"Wait Rose are you pregnant" Alice asked as Jasper strapped Jayden onto Alice's chest with him constantly looking up at his mom.  
"Um. Ya I am Carlisle confirmed it I'm almost three months pregnant" Rosalie said as she took off Emmitt's sweater to show a little growing baby bump.  
"Congrats" Alice said as she hugged Rosalie and Emmitt careful not to crush Jayden between them. Emmitt learned down and gave Jayden raspberries on his cheeks as he giggled.  
"Is your uncle Emmitt funny" Alice said as Jayden looked up at his mommy and smiled the exact smile of Jasper.  
"Ok let's go Audrina is hungry" Jasper said as she saw Audrina sucking on her fist.  
The whole family other than Edward and Bella who were taking care of their little blessing Renesmee who was born a couple days before.  
"Lets go" Everyone said as they walked out the door and out to the forest to hunt.  
Jasper saw the first grizzly first and pounced, everyone laughed because Audrina was laughing the whole way and when Jasper got the grizzly, he took Audrina out of the carrier and she sat drinking right next to her daddy, occasionally looking up and watching him and imitating his actions.  
Alice got a deer as she got it Jayden kept trying to get it himself.  
"Mama" Jayden said as Alice smiled down at her little boy who kept sticking his head out and trying to kill the deer again himself.  
"Jayden Brandon what are you doing" Alice said giggling and Jayden giggled along with his mother.  
Audrina looked angry as her mother and Jayden kept giggling.  
"Alice love we need to switch" Jasper said as they switched carriers with Audrina finally smiling at Alice.  
"Did you want mama" Alice said as Audrina kept a wide grin on her face as Rosalie came over and smiled at the two. Rosalie wanted a daughter and Emmitt wanted a son. Just looking at Alice with both children made her want twins.  
"So are you excited" Alice asked as Rosalie smiled.  
"Of course I am, I mean I wanted this back when I was human and now finally after decades I'm getting it" Rosalie said Audrina smiled up at her aunt.  
After the hunt was over, they took Audrina and Jayden to see Renesmee. Bella was lying in bed cradling the new baby in her arms. Something was different though the Renesmee grew a lot faster than Audrina and Jayden were. Carlisle said Renesmee would probably grow faster than a full vampire child. He really didn't understand how that could be, Renesmee would be the size of Audrina and Jayden in a mere few days time.  
"Bella, she's beautiful" Alice said as Audrina looked on amazed by the baby.  
"I know I wish I had more time with her as a baby, like you do with the little ones" Bella said as Jasper smiled at her and Alice began to think about what Bella said. She and jasper's children were more "normal" than Renesmee was. They grew at a slow pace almost like humans the only issue was they didn't know when they would stop growing. It could be today or it could be eighteen years from now. With Renesmee they at least knew and could prepare.  
"Alice" Edward said snapping her out of her thoughts while smiling at her.  
"Well I gotta go clean up the kids they are still so dirty from hunting" Alice said as Bella smiled. Her new vampire looks were beautiful; her now golden eyes matched perfectly with her brown hair and newly pale skin.  
While Jasper and Alice bathed the kids in the big bath tub and they splashed water everywhere.  
"How long do you think they'll grow to" Alice said as Jasper looked at her with a grin.  
"I don't know Alice things will stop but I don't see them stopping anytime soon. They are growing big each day and are going to be very strong when they reach maturity" Jasper said as Alice smiled. She hoped that he was right.

From now on in the story, i will highlight the significant moments in Audrina and Jayden's life until they reach their maturity. After that i might do a sequal i havent decided yet


	8. AN: I need your opinions please

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! So here are some ideas I have for the future couple chapters. I need some help here though!  
- Should Alice have another baby?  
-What should Emmitt and Rosalie's baby be (boy or girl) (one, twins or more!) (Possible names)?  
- Should Carlisle and Esme and/or Edward and Bella get pregnant or adopt a child? (Boy or girl) (One, twins or more!) (Possible names)?  
-Anything else you would like to see happen?**


	9. Babies Babies Babies

Ok well you will figure out what I have decided to do. I hope you all like what I decided to do.

Six months past in the Cullen Household and it was a very busy time.  
Rosalie and Emmett found out that they were having triplets (two boys and a little girl) which made both of them very happy.  
Carlisle and Esme adopted a newborn little girl named Annabelle Hope a month before then. She was abandoned outside of a gas station by her mother shortly after the birth in December; it was snowing outside and the she was found nearly dead. She was rushed to the hospital with hypothermia, where Carlisle saved her and while Esme was volunteering at the hospital they fell in love with the adorable little girl and the second child protective services allowed for an adoption, Carlisle and Esme made Annabelle Hope Cullen apart of their family.  
Alice and Jasper were having fun raising their year and a half year old twins Audrina and Jayden. Now that they were walking and almost running the twins were quite the handful. Alice also found out that she is pregnant with twins again due in five months, they know the sex of the babies but they are trying to keep it secret.  
Edward and Bella were busy taking care of Renesmee and helping Alice with the twins who were slowing destroying the Cullen house and paling around with Renesmee.

Bella and Alice sat outside of the room where Alice delivered her babies waiting for news on the triplets. They were watching all of the kids while this was going on and Bella kept playing with Annabelle.  
"You are so sweet, yes you are Anna, yes you are" Bella said in baby talk as Alice smiled at Bella.  
"So do you think maybe you would want to adopt or have another baby" Alice asked as she got a wide smile from Bella.  
"I don't know I mean Edward haven't really talked about it but I would want to try to have a baby boy" Bella said as the door opened and Emmett walked out with a huge grin on his face.  
"Their here. They are so beautiful" Emmett said as Alice and Bella hugged him.  
"Aw congrats Emmett" Bella and Alice said as they both hugged him and he walked back into the room. Ten minutes later he and Jasper came out with the babies who were looking around at their new surroundings.  
"This is Emmalie Rose, Henry Carlisle, and Peyton Jasper Hale-Cullen" Emmett said as he handed Emmalie to Alice and Henry to Bella.  
"She is so beautiful Emmett" Alice said as Audrina looked at her mother angrily.  
"Someone is jealous" Jasper said as Alice smiled at Jasper holding the newborn little boy.  
"Well what do you guys think you are going to have" Emmett said as Alice smiled down at the little girl.  
"Well I want another girl" Alice said as Jasper looked at her weird.  
"I want another boy" Jasper said as Alice shook her head.  
"It will probably be both" Alice said as she watched Jasper hand Peyton to Emmett and put his arm around Alice.  
Later that night, Alice and Jasper laid in bed after the kids were sleeping in their bedroom.  
"I really want to tell everyone the sexes of the babies and the names" Alice said as Jasper smiled at her. She looked so beautiful pregnant and she loved it but this would be the last time for Alice being pregnant. Four is enough for them.  
"I heard you auntie Alice" they heard from the other side of the door as the door opened and Rosalie walked in with Henry in her arms.  
"You did now" Jasper said as Rosalie smiled.  
"So tell me what are the little ones going to be?" Rosalie said as Alice smiled and Jasper nodded to her.  
"Well your nephew and niece will be named Jaxon Edward and Nicole Alexis Cullen-Hale" Alice said proudly as Rosalie hugged her.


	10. It Can't Be Real

This is going to be a sad chapter i'm telling you right now it took me a lot to do this to Jasper and Alice but it gets better for them in the future chapters that are coming soon!

Alice's c-section came quickly and before they knew they were in the operating room.  
"Ok Alice it is time" Carlisle said as the c-section began as normal. Jasper looked at Alice excitedly this was actually happening again, another set of twins for them to love just as much as Jayden and Audrina.  
"Jasper would you like to come see me take the first baby out" Carlisle said as Jasper nodded excitedly. He went around the sheet that Edward had put up and Jasper saw the new baby be lifted out of Alice.  
"It's a boy" Jasper said to Alice who was smiling and obviously happy.  
"Jasper you need to get out" Carlisle said worried as he held the unresponsive little boy in his hands.  
"What's going on Carlisle" Jasper said as Esme got him out of the room and grabbed the little boy from Carlisle's hands. The little boy was very tiny, he was limp, he wasn't crying and he wasn't moving at all.  
"Carlisle tell me what is happening" Alice said as Carlisle got the little girl out in record time. The little girl was responsive and moving when Carlisle took her out of Alice and on all accounts was fine. Esme checked the little girl out who was perfectly fine. Esme handed the little girl to Alice and the curtain was shut while Esme and Carlisle worked on the little boy.  
"She's beautiful" Edward said to her as Alice kept staring at what was happening to the little boy.  
"Edward what is happening, please find out for me, please" Alice begged as she played with the little girl's black curls on the tips of her hair.  
"Alice it isn't looking good" Edward said as Alice looked shocked.  
"This can't happen, he is a vampire, he can't die" Alice said as Edward tried to calm her down.  
"Carlisle thinks that he didn't develop right inside the womb, he wants to make completely sure though Alice" Edward said as Alice looked at him sad.  
"Edward be honest with me, is he dead" Alice said as her usually bubbly voice was cold.  
"I think so Alice" Edward said as he hugged Alice and she had the look of disbelief.  
"Time of Death, 12:39 PM" Alice heard Carlisle say to Esme who was now wrapping the tiny infant in a blanket.  
"Alice would you like to see him" Carlisle asked as Alice nodded handing the little girl to Edward as she took the lifeless little boy from Esme.  
"Alice we are so sorry but the baby had no brain function or activity, it looks like it stopped around twenty weeks gestation due to his size" Carlisle said as he put his hand on Alice's shoulder.  
"Can you have Jasper come in, please" Alice asked Esme who walked outside to Jasper who was waiting by the door. Jasper walked in and by taking one look at Alice with the still nonresponsive baby, he knew what it meant.  
"Jasper we are very sorry, he is a stillborn" Carlisle said as Jasper hugged Alice and kissed her forehead as she held the little tiny blanket closer to her chest.  
"What about the other one" Jasper asked as he looked at Edward with a little pink blanket in his arms and a moving little girl looking up at him.  
"She is completely fine" Carlisle said as he grabbed the paper work he needed for the birth and death certificate.  
"You guys will need to fill these out when you have a chance" Esme said as she grabbed the papers from Carlisle and set them on the table.  
"Jazz would you like to hold him" Alice asked as Jasper nodded at her question. She gave the baby to Jasper who wanted to cry but he couldn't. It was the same look Alice had when he walked into the room.  
"Esme can you help fill out the papers" Alice asked as Esme weakly smiled at her and nodded.  
"Ok the first is for the little boy, name" Esme asked as Jasper automatically yelled out a name.  
"Kaden, Kaden Edward Cullen-Hale" Jasper said as Alice nodded. She knew what it meant, Jasper liked the name because it meant fighter.  
"Ok and now the little girl" Esme said as Alice looked at the little girl in her arms.  
"Nikki" She said as Esme smiled at her. "Nicole Alexis Cullen-Hale" she continued as the little girl looked up at her mother not knowing why she was so sad.  
"Nikki don't look at mommy right now, your baby brother is gone" Alice said to the little girl who looked sad right along with her mother as if she knew what was happening.


	11. Hunting Party

Well just letting you all know I have another story as well as this one, it's kinda my own take on Alice and Jasper meeting and finding the Cullen's! It's called you found me. Also I wanted to help everyone keep track on where we're at with the babies and that will be at the end of this chapter.

A year had passed since the stillbirth of Kaden. Alice was very depressed at first; she sat for hours on end staring at the walls looking for some sort of answer that she would not find. Soon she began to get up more and start taking care of her kids more. She saw her Audrina, Jayden and Nikki as an escape from her pain. She and Jasper were now doing great again and having fun with the kids.

Emmett and Rosalie were raising their triplets who are now two years old and it was going great, Peyton and Henry looked exactly like Emmett and Emmalie looked exactly like Rosalie. Rosalie babied Henry due to the fact that he looked like and was named after her friend's child. Emmett was very overprotective over Emmalie and Peyton was exactly like Emmett, he was the protector and the leader over his brother and sister.

Carlisle and Esme's little girl was now two years old and she was quite the handful but Esme loved raising the little girl and Carlisle loved being a dad. They adopted a son named Jaxon Hunter after trying to get pregnant and it not happening. Jaxon's story was similar to Annabelle's; his mother abandoned him in a trash can outside of Forks High School. The principle found the newborn in the trash can and when he arrived at the hospital Carlisle took care of him. He was very healthy unlike when Annabelle was brought in. the hospital and child protective services workers knew the struggle Esme and Carlisle were having trying to conceive and they offered them Jaxon before anyone else.

Edward and Bella were raising Renesmee who now looked like she was about eight or nine years old. She was still very much with Jacob and they were already saying they loved each other much to the hatred of Edward. Bella had gotten pregnant shortly after the birth of Kaden and Nikki. She had twins a boy and a girl, Edward James (EJ) and Kari Alice. Renesmee loved playing with her little brother and sister. Sometimes more than seeing Jacob but she wouldn't tell him that.

Today was Audrina and Jayden's third birthday and soon it would be Nikki's first.  
"Mommy, Daddy it's my birthday" Audrina yelled as she hopped into the living room of the Cullen house.  
"I know Audrina, happy birthday" Jasper said as Alice smiled at the little girl hopping and looking around excitedly. She looked like Jasper; she had his curly hair and his lips. The rest was Alice; she had her dark hair color, nose, and eye shape. Alice kept staring at Audrina until she felt another hand on her's, it was Jayden.  
"Hey little guy, what's up" Jasper said as Alice smiled at Jayden who climbed up on the couch and into Alice's lap.  
"Mama, what are you looking at" Jayden asked as Alice smiled down to him.  
"I just can't believe that it's your third birthdays" Alice said as she kissed Jayden on the head.  
"Daddy where's Nikki" Audrina asked as if on cue Esme brought Nikki into the room.  
"There she is, Grandma Esme she is so tiny" Audrina said as she looked up at Esme.  
"I know she is sweetheart" Esme said as she passed the almost one year old little girl to her daddy.  
"Nikki baby" Jasper said as he kissed Nikki on her chubby pale cheek and Nikki turned to look as Annabelle ran into the room.  
"Mama" she looked up to Esme with a smiled and Esme picked her up.  
"It's so strange my children are younger than my first born grandchildren" Esme laughed as Annabelle kissed Esme on the cheek and they walked out to find Carlisle.  
"Well is everyone ready for the hunt" Jasper called out as Emmet, Rosalie, Emmalie, Peyton, and Henry joined them.  
"Anybody else want to go" Emmett called as Renesmee and Carlisle came down the stairs.  
"Were going" they said as the same time as they helped get the kids together which wasn't an easy task. They had to use the buddy system when hunting with his many. Alice took Audrina, Jasper took Nikki, Carlisle took Jayden, Renesmee took Peyton, Emmett took Emmalie, and Rosalie took Henry. They all left the house and went into the woods, where they followed the scent of Elk. According to Alice, about eight or nine of them. Once they were close enough they all pounced at once and everyone got an elk with two of them left over that the kids could feed on.

A overview of the kids! This is it I swear!

Jasper and Alice- Audrina, Jayden, and Nikki (Kaden was stillborn)  
Emmett and Rosalie- Emmalie, Peyton, and Henry  
Carlisle and Esme- Annabelle and Jaxon  
Edward and Bella- Renesmee, Edward (EJ), and Kari


	12. They Took Her

I'm sorry i havent updated in awhile, i didnt really know where i wanted to take this story. i hope everyone likes where i decided to take the story

Fourteen Years Later,  
Nikki sat in her room on the computer as her cousin Emmalie walked in.  
"Oh my god Nikki the craziest thing is happening" Emmalie said as Nikki smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah I've seen it already; Carlisle is having a meeting of all of the vampires in North America here" Nikki said as she recalled her vision from earlier. She had the same power as her mother, her older sister Audrina had the power to read thoughts like her uncle Edward, and her brother Jayden could control emotion like her dad.  
"Isnt it going to be great, there will be vampires from everywhere maybe even some cute ones" Emmalie said as their Aunt Bella appeared in the doorway.  
"Girls Carlisle wants us all down stairs to meet with the incoming company" Bella said as the girls got up and both looked in the mirror. Nikki looked very much like her mother, she was tiny in frame, five foot three, skinny, and she had long dark brown hair that was straight. Emmalie was a beauty like her mom; she had brown hair and her mother's facial features.  
The girls ran down stairs and stood in the line next to Kari who smiled at them.  
"These are the Texas vampires; Kristen, Tim, Ami and Joshua" Carlisle announced as the four very beautiful dark haired vampires walked in. Kristen looked like she was no more than 20 years old as she nodded at each of the girls her long curly brown hair waving as she walked by.  
Ami walked behind her doing the same as Kristen ahead of her. Tim shook hands with everyone as Joshua walked behind him and he stopped at Nikki.  
"Hello" He said with his smooth southern accent as Kari and Emmalie smiled at them.  
"Hello Joshua, I'm Nikki" She said as Josh smiled, Nikki couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was very tall; he had dark brown hair and the most beautiful golden colored eyes.  
"Call me Josh" He said as he looked behind him and saw the other vampires behind him angry he was holding up the line.  
"Shall we go talk somewhere else" Nikki asked as he nodded and they walked outside. They walked around for awhile and Nikki finally realized where they ended up.  
"This meadow is beautiful, they don't have these in Texas" Josh said sitting down and looking around the beautiful green meadow.  
"I know my Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella used to come here all the time" Nikki said as she laid back and looked up at the sky.  
"I can see why it is very beautiful here" Josh said as he laid back and looked at Nikki who looked very nervous; she stared off into to space as Josh smiled at her.  
"Are you alright" He asked as Nikki smiled, she just had a vision, something big was going to happen.  
"Yeah, it's just I saw a vision, I can see the future" Nikki said as Josh pulled her closer as Nikki blinking insanely.  
"What's going to happen" Josh said slyly as Nikki looked panicked.  
"They're coming, they found out about my grandfather's meeting and they're coming" Nikki said as Josh began to looked panicked. They ran back to the Cullen house but it was too late, Aro stood in the living room as the other vampires looked defensively at the Volturi and its guards.  
"Well look what we have here" Aro said as he walked up to Nikki, "the youngest daughter of Jasper and Alice. You have the same power as your mother, don't you young one" Aro continued as Josh defensively stood between Nikki and Aro.  
"Now we don't have to get hasty Joshua, I will not hurt her, none of us will" Aro said as Alice walked up at Aro.  
"Don't you dare Aro, I know what you're going to do and if you do it I will tear you to shreds" Alice said as Jasper held Alice back.  
"Alice Cullen you think I would ever hurt your baby, never would I do that especially to my dear friend Carlisle and his beautiful family" Aro said as Jane showed up behind Nikki and grabbed her. Nikki screamed as Josh, Jasper, and Alice tried to grab her back but the Volturi guards fought them back.  
"Goodbye now" Aro said as they left with Nikki trying to fight Jane off.


	13. Saving Her

The Cullen's were on their way to Italy on Carlisle's newly bought private jet. Jasper held Alice as they watched Josh pace around the Jet.  
"How could this happen" Josh asked as Alice got up and walked over to him.  
"The Volturi wanted me, they always have, my daughter has my same powers and right now she is weak due to the fact that she is still maturing" Alice said as Bella hugged her.  
"Why didn't they go after Audrina or I" Jayden asked as he sat next to Emmett and Edward.  
"Probably because they wanted your mom so bad and they knew that Nikki's powers matched hers, if they couldn't have Alice willingly…" Jasper left off as Alice looked at him with pain in her eyes.  
"They will take Nikki forcefully" Josh finished off what Jasper said in the exact southern accent.

At the Volturi Castle,  
Nikki was tied up to a bed as Aro, Jane, and Caius looked down at her.  
"Jane we never meant to kidnap her" Aro said as Jane looked proudly at her victim.  
"Aro we got what we wanted, we didn't need Alice Cullen when her daughter can take her place wither she likes it or not" Jane said as Caius laughed with her.  
"Let me go, you'll pay for this" Nikki screamed as they taped her mouth shut while she screamed. Nikki kept screaming through the tape as Jane looked into her eyes.  
"Now now don't panic, your one of us now" Jane said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Back on the Plane  
Carlisle landed the plane and they got off, the whole group ran through town on the way to the castle. Carlisle led the way as they walked up to the massive doors of the castle and Aro meet them at the door.  
"Where is she" Alice yelled as Carlisle motioned her back.  
"Carlisle dear friend, what is this pleasure" Aro said calmly as Carlisle looked at him almost shocked.  
"Aro it seems like you have mistakenly taken my granddaughter Nikki" Carlisle said still trying to remain diplomatic.  
"Well I don't know what you're talking about. Your welcome to look here but she isn't here" Aro said as the whole group looked shocked as they walked in.  
"Aro are you sure she isn't here" Carlisle asked as the group spilt up and went to look.

Back in the room  
Jane had Nikki in the secret room under the floor, Nikki was still tied up and her mouth was still taped.  
"You scream and you will be in pain got it" Jane said as Nikki looked terrified. When Jane wasn't looking Nikki began to shimmy her arm out of the tie. Her arms and hands were so tiny they were free and she began to untie her feet. Above she heard the door open and Josh's southern accent call her name.  
"Josh" Nikki screamed as Jane put her in a head lock, Nikki kicked Jane across the tiny room and climbed up the step ladder to get out. She had the door cracked when Jane grabbed her leg and tossed Nikki to the ground under her. Nikki jumped up and Jane hit her head against the mirror on the wall.  
"You think your getting away huh, well you're not" Jane hissed as Nikki closed her eyes and all of a sudden the weight was gone. Nikki opened her eyes to see Josh attacking Jane and bit her head off.  
"Were starting a fire grab that wood in the corner" Josh instructed Emmett who just entered the tiny room and began to get wood to light the castle on fire. This would be the end of the Volturi for good; their reign of power is ending now. The fire was lit and a voice was heard behind them.  
"Were not going that easy" the voice said as Nikki, Josh and Emmett saw Aro looking very mad.


	14. Destroyed Hearts

So ya I dont know if you guys will like where i'm going with the story. I thought it would be interesting and it would probably leave it open for sequal. Just let me know what yall think about it!

Aro looked at Nikki angrily as Emmett and Josh pushed her behind them.  
"You won't get to her Aro" Josh yelled as Marcus and Caius appeared with Aro.  
"You think you can wrong us" Caius said as the rest of the Cullen's appeared alongside Emmett and Josh.  
"Carlisle we need to get out of here the place is burning to the ground" Alice said as Nikki hugged her mother tightly.  
"You are not getting out of here alive" Marcus said as Aro, Marcus, and Caius attacked the Cullen's.  
The battle lasted as the fire began to build, Nikki and Alice kept an eye on the fire as Aro was thrown into the fire after being shredded to pieces.  
After a little bit, Marcus and Caius joined the fire, the Volturi had been defeated once and for all.  
"We need to get out of here" Alice yelled as the fire was quickly spreading.  
The Cullen's and Josh hurried out of the castle and were soon standing in front of the castle watching it burn to the ground.  
"We need to get back" Jasper said as they walked back the same way they came to the airport.

Six Months Later….Christmas…  
The Cullen's and Jacob were sitting around the beautifully decorated Christmas tree opening their many gifts as there was a knock at the massive wood door.  
"I'll get it" Nikki announced as she got up and opened the door to reveal Josh standing in the doorway.  
"Baby" Nikki smiled jumping into his big arms as he held her close.  
"We need to talk outside" Josh said somberly as Nikki looked at him weirdly. They walked out of the house and Josh hugged her.  
"Listen I have to leave" Josh said as Nikki smiled.  
"Ya I know you only came here for Christmas" She said as Josh looked at her sadly.  
"No I need to leave forever Nikki I can't stay here in this life, I can't live off animal blood" Josh said somberly as Nikki looked at him wide eyed and if she could cry she would.  
"Why, you wont stay with me forever, do you not love me" Nikki asked as Josh put his head in his hands and turned around.  
"Nikki you know I love you and always will the only solution is for you to come with me and change how you hunt" Josh asked as Nikki looked in disbelief.  
"You want me to leave my family so I can hunt humans" Nikki asked as she shook her head.  
"Then Nikki this cant work, just forget I came into your life and move on" Josh said as Nikki looked at him angrily.  
"You can not do this to me, I love you I love you so much" Nikki yelled as Josh looked hurt.  
"I love you too Nikki but this isn't going to work out" Josh said as Nikki ran up and hugged him.  
"I love you always and forever, as long as I'm on this earth I will love you" Josh whispered as Nikki pushed him.  
"You never loved me and if you did love me you wouldn't leave me. have a great life" Nikki yelled as she walked back into the house and ran up the stairs. Nikki sat on the bed letting out tearless sobs as the door opened and Jasper walked in.  
"Hey, what's wrong" Jasper asked as he rubbed his daughter's back.  
"Daddy he's gone, why" Nikki sobbed as Jasper looked angerly.  
"Daddy please don't do what you just decided to do" Nikki said as Jasper looked lovingly at his baby daughter.  
"Daddy I'll be down stairs in a few, I'll meet you down there" Nikki said as Jasper kissed her head and walked out. Nikki walked up to the door and locked it. After locking it she walked into the closet and took off her sweatshirt to expose a small round belly. Nikki was pregnant

Haha what do you guys think!? I thought this would be the most interesting direction for the story to turn to!

Remember I LOVEEEEE Reviews! lol


	15. Reactions

THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER FOR ANY STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN! I got really inspired last night and today while i was watching my 9 and a half month old god-daughter. I was shocked I typed this much! anyways I wanted to Thank y'all for the reviews! i love love love reviews and hearing feedback from everyone who reads the story! I posted the Cars that the characters have on my profile and if you want to see a picture of any of them just let me know and i can PM you the pictures for whatever one you would like. Please please please Keep the reviews coming y'all I want to know what you think!!!

* * *

Nikki sat there touching her belly, it was hard to keep a secret from her family and the only people who knew was Kari and Emmalie.  
"Nikki, Open up" Kari said quietly as Nikki walked over and opened the door.  
"Hey, you need to open your gifts" Kari said as Nikki hugged her.  
"I know but you need to, everyone is waiting" Kari smiled at her as Nikki nodded and put her sweatshirt back on.  
Nikki and Kari walked down stairs and saw her family smiling at her, she knew what she had to do.  
"Mama Can I talk to you in the other room" Nikki said as Alice looked concerned as she got up and walked into the dining room with her daughter.  
"Honey what's wrong" Alice asked as she was cut off by Nikki  
"Mama I'm pregnant" Nikki spit out as she turned away from Alice not being able to look her in the eyes.  
"Nikki, I knew. I saw it and I didn't believe it. I wanted to hear it from you" Alice said as Nikki dry sobbed.  
"Mama, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell daddy or you because I thought you would be mad at me" Nikki said as Alice hugged her.  
"I'm not mad at you Nikki, I'm disappointed that you thought you couldn't tell me so I could help you" Alice said as Nikki took off her sweatshirt and exposed her belly.  
"Oh my god look at you" Alice said smiling and rubbing the little belly.  
"The baby is moving mom, it knows grandma is touching it" Nikki said as Alice smiled at her.  
"What the hell" they both heard as they turned and saw Jasper looking in disbelief.  
"Daddy, I was just about to tell you" Nikki said as Alice walked up to him and tried to comfort him. Jasper looked like he was about to explode and couldn't take it.  
"How did this happen to you" Jasper asked angrily as Nikki backed away.  
"Daddy I loved him" Nikki sobbed out as Jasper looked at her shocked.  
"You think you know what love is, you're too young to even know what love is" Jasper yelled as Alice stopped him.  
"Jasper stop, please" Alice pleaded with him as he stormed out of the room with Alice after him.  
"Nikki are you ok" Kari and Emmalie both asked as Nikki got up and went upstairs, she walked past Carlisle's office and heard her dad talking with Carlisle.  
"There is no way at all you can perform an abortion" Jasper asked as Alice looked up at him shocked.  
"How could you say that, this is our daughter and grandchild were talking about" Alice said to him with a hurt tone in her voice.  
"Jasper I won't do it, it would possibly kill Nikki if I did it" Carlisle said as Jasper sighed.  
"I know why you are upset and you have a right to be, Nikki is sixteen years old but Jasper she is still your daughter and you need to support her during this hard time even if you don't agree with her" Carlisle said as Jasper was pulled into a hug by Alice.  
"Please talk to our daughter" Alice said as Jasper got up and walked into Nikki's room. She was packing her bag with clothes and the necessities, Jasper walked in and sat down.  
"Where are you going" Jasper asked as Nikki looked at him angerly  
"Away from here I cant stay here if you want to kill your grandchild" Nikki yelled as Jasper looked at her hurt.  
"Nikki you don't understand, I was very hurt, you are my baby and your having a baby" Jasper said as Nikki looked at him pissed off.  
"Sure dad, whatever that's a bunch of crap" Nikki said as Jasper hugged her tightly.  
"No its not Nikki you are my daughter and if this is what you want to do then I will support you" Jasper said as Nikki hugged her dad back.  
"Daddy, please mean this please" Nikki whispered as kissed her forehead.  
"Ahm" Bella coughed as they both turned to look at her "Can I see my niece now" Bella continued as she walked in and hugged Nikki.

Later that Night….  
After the family's congratulations, Nikki, Annabelle, Emmalie, Renesmee and Kari went to meadow and laid there talking.  
"So Nikki does your sister know about the baby" Renesmee asked as Nikki shook her head.  
"She's going to be so pissed off, my mom told Jayden but they can't get a hold of her in New Zealand" Nikki said as Emmalie looked amused.  
"I cant believe she is in college in New Zealand and Jayden goes in Alaska well you know it is some of the rainiest places on earth" Kari said as Nikki smiled laughing at the comment. Her older sister, Audrina hated the rain yet she had to move to one of the rainiest places on earth because of being a vampire.  
"How do you think she's gonna react" Annabelle asked as Nikki giggled  
"She's going to freak" Nikki said as the rest of the girls giggled.  
"So do you have any names for the baby yet" Renesmee asked as Nikki nodded.  
"Marlee Alice or Jayde Isabella if it's a girl and Brody Emmett or Draven Jasper for a boy" Nikki smiled rubbing her belly lightly.

Back up at the house…  
"Were going after that kid seriously he gets my daughter pregnant and leaves" Jasper said as Alice looked at him concerned.  
"No Jazz, listen i'm just as angry as you, maybe even more but right now we have bigger things to worry about" Alice said as Jasper looked at her concerned.  
"Exactly, listen the town is suspecting us. They are trying to figure out why we aren't aging and it's time for us to move now" Carlisle said as Emmett and Edward looked at him seriously.  
"The kids aren't going to be too happy" Rosalie said as Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Well we don't have a choice, we need to get packing now. The cars will be shipped over and we will have to fake our deaths again" Carlisle said as Alice sighed. She hated the faking their deaths part, especially now with the kids and Nikki's pregnancy she was afraid something would truly happen and someone would get hurt.  
"We will use my Plane, it will crash by a cliff near La Push; I have talked to the wolves who will let us cross so we can leave. Jacob and Seth will be leaving with us as well and we will travel to Alaska and live there again nobody there has seen us and will not know us" Carlisle explained as Alice stood up.  
"What about Nikki I don't want her to be in any danger in her condition" Alice said as Carlisle nodded.  
"I can talk to Seth to see if Nikki and Renesmee can stay at their place while we pull off the plane crash, we can put some of their things in the plane so it seems like they are in the plane" Carlisle said as Esme looked at him happily.  
"I'm going to go two weeks early so maybe the girls can go up with me and stay at the new house with me and help me get ready for everyone to move in" Esme said as Alice smiled at the idea.  
"How about Esme, the girls and I go up in a few days and stay while you guys pull off the crash, then we can have the house ready by the time you get there" Alice said as Bella and Rosalie nodded in agreement. The boys were willing to stay behind for the crash to help pull it off. So that way the girls would be safe and it would be one less thing for everyone to worry about.  
"Listen I just talked to Audrina and Jayden they are going to be the only surviving Cullen's, they will collect the insurance on the plane also they are in the will to keep the house which is what we are going to do" Carlisle said as Edward looked at them confused.  
"What about the cars, how can we ship all of the cars without the people noticing" Edward said as Carlisle nodded.  
"At Night Edward, the truck will load up at ten o clock at night then leave at eleven" Carlisle said as he tried to figure out which cars were going when.  
"Ok here is what were going to do with the cars, Nikki's Porsche Cayenne, Alice's Porsche Cayenne, Esme's Audi Q7, Kari's GMC Sierra, Renesmee's Range Rover, Emmalie's BMW X6, and Annabelle's Mercedes ML 550 will go with them when they leave in a few days. The rest of the cars will go on the truck in a week to go up there. We will take cabs to the airport" Carlisle said as Esme nodded.  
"we will tell the kids when they get back" Esme said as she heard the door open and the kids all walk in.  
"So seriously I didn't know that the grizzly's were gonna try to fight" Peyton said as the kids turned to see their parents all looking at him.  
"Kids please sit in here" Carlisle asked as the kids all walked in and sat down.  
"We are leaving, people are suspicious of us not aging" Carlisle said as the kids looked interestingly.  
"Are you sure I mean we can't stay at all" Henry asked as Esme shook her head.  
"We need to leave believe me it's not going to be good if they know who we are" Esme said as the kids all nodded.  
"The plan is going to be grim but we will all be ok, we are going to have to fake our deaths" Emmett said as the kids talked in disbelief.  
"Wait I'm over four months pregnant I can't fake my death" Nikki said as Alice nodded.  
"Yes the girls are going with Alice and Esme in a few days to the new house while Bella and Rosalie will drink a truck up the night before and the guys and myself will fake the plane crash" Edward said as Alice smiled at her daughter who calmed down.  
"We will move most of our stuff in the middle of the night along with our cars" Carlisle added as everyone began to get up to start packing.  
"Ok we will send a lot of the small things like clothes and stuff like that with the girls in the cars. The bigger things we are taking will go in the truck that Bella and Rosalie will drive up the night before the crash" Carlisle yelled out as they walked out of the office and up to their rooms.  
"Mom what is the new house like" Nikki asked as Alice smiled at her. Esme told her about the home they bought and it sounded perfect.  
"Well the main house has twenty bedrooms and eighteen bathrooms, a huge kitchen, office, basement, and covered pool; it's on twenty acres that have a forest on it as well. It's enough room for everyone to have a house on the same land if they wanted" Alice said as Nikki smiled widely.  
"Esme said its actually perfect because there is a room that has a bathroom, huge walk in closet and an adjoining room that would be perfect for you and the baby" Alice said as Nikki smiled more. This house did sound perfect for their family and soon they would be leaving.


	16. It ends with a crash! the final chapter!

Well this is going to be the last part of Miracle! I'm gonna start the sequal later tonight or tomarrow! Look for it soon yall! I want a lot of reviews for this final chapter! The final line of the story will be the title for the sequal! So enjoy!

They walked through the house one last time as they made sure that everything they needed was in the car and once that was done they got ready to say good bye.  
"Daddy I'll see you soon" Nikki said as Jasper hugged his daughter and he rubbed her belly.  
"Ok sweetie you be careful" Jasper said kissing her forehead.  
Nikki walked out to her Porsche Cayenne and drove off.  
"I love you. Follow her make sure she makes it ok" Jasper said to Alice who nodded and smiled up at Jasper.  
"Of Course I will Jazz, I love you too" Alice said as Jasper hugged her tightly. Alice gracefully walked out as Jasper watched her get into her SUV and drive out of the driveway.

Jasper and Emmett began to move the big things out of the house and Jasper looked into the clearing and saw a familiar face walking from the clearing.

"What the hell do you want" Jasper said angrily as Emmett backed him up.  
"I need to see her" Josh answered as Emmett let out a loud laugh  
"You hurt my niece and then you decide to come back and say you need to see her. You must be on some serious drugs kid" Emmett said as Josh looked annoyed.  
"She doesn't want to see you ever again" Jasper said trying to control himself from tearing Josh limb from limb.  
"I want to hear her say this, I don't think you know what she wants" Josh said as Jasper got in his face and Emmett pulled him back.  
"She isn't here, she isn't coming back" Emmett said as Josh looked at him weirdly.  
"You think I'm going to listen to you" Josh said to Emmett as Jasper looked at him more angrily than before.  
"Well you should, she isn't here" Rosalie said behind the guys, her golden eyes burning holes through him.  
"I don't get why everyone hates me, so what I don't want to be a vegetarian vampire like you guys and apparently that makes me a bad person. I asked her to come with me because I love her and I still do but she wont leave you" Josh said as Emmett held Jasper back more.  
"Yeah she wouldn't go with you because she knows her family won't make her choose and won't leave her like you" Emmett said as Rosalie jumped in to keep Jasper from attacking him.  
"I'm out of here, if you won't let me see Nikki, I'll find a way" Josh said as Jasper looked into his eyes and saw they were blood red.  
"Too bad you wont find her douche bag" Emmett yelled after the truck as Josh pulled out of the driveway.

A couple days past and the day came for the fake plane crash. The Cullen men got to the airport and all got out of the taxi.  
"Dr. Cullen, where are you flying to tonight" the air traffic controller asked as he was leaving the small airport.  
"Oh just flying to Seattle, me and the family are going to see the ballet for Alice's birthday. The girls are on their way right now" Carlisle said as Edward and Emmett loaded the bags into the plane.

"Oh that's great I'll see you, I'm just getting off work" the traffic controller said as the girls automatically showed up in a taxi, dressed for the ballet like the men were.  
"Mrs. Cullen, you look great tonight" the controller said as Esme smiled and nodded her head to him.  
"Come on family lets go" Carlisle said as the whole family got on to the plane.  
Once the door was open, Bella walked up to Carlisle and hugged him.  
"I can't believe we have to do the plane crash with you guys" Bella said as Renesmee sat next to Kari and Edward.  
"Ok when the plane begins the nose dive, Jasper grab Nikki and make sure she is alright" Carlisle said as he walked to the front of the plane and began the flight.  
Once the plane got into the air, Alice grabbed Nikki's hand and Jasper had the other one. Carlisle brought the plane into a nose dive and Alice, Jasper, and Nikki jumped out first, everyone followed as one by one they gracefully landed in a clearing away from the plane going down. Once the fireball was seen by everyone they ran to La Push where cars were waiting to take them along with Jacob and Seth to Alaska. To start a new beginning…

Ok i know i wasnt going to have the girls on the plane when it crashed by my boyfriend made me realize what if nobody saw the girls get on the plane then people wouldnt think they were dead. so anyways the title of the sequal will be a new beginning! remember i love love love LOVE reviews!!! Thank you all for the reviews i have got for this story and for everyone reading this story! i have a lot of ideas for the sequal already so its gonna be great!!!


	17. AN! info on the sequel!

Here is the URL for the sequel for Miracle.

.net/s/4693482

I hope you all like this


End file.
